


Random Requests

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various fic bits requested in December 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Requests

The groaning, mechanical noise preceding the appearance of a blue box was more than enough to draw five teenagers out.

"What is it?" Garth asked.

"Looks like a box," Roy pointed out.

"Master of the obvious," Wally said sarcastically. 

Further comments paused as the door on the box opened and a very smiling young woman preceded a tall man with a sharp face haunted by piercing eyes.

"Interesting mode of travel," Donna said.

"Impossible," was the practical response from Dick.

* * *

Victor had wanted the sister for ages, it seemed.

He had the brother instead. The two were far apart, in appearance, in personality, everything.

It did not matter, as he found the right combination of threats and promises to make to his captive. It took him three weeks, but in the end it was worth it.

The look of either Storm gazing at him with such naked desire to please him was worth it.

Yes, he wanted Sue, but he had a feeling the sister's mouth was nowhere near as well trained. For now, he could take pleasure in what Johnny.

* * *

When Rose first came to the Tower, seeking asylum on the strength of Dick's word, she tried not to think about her father. He had been good to her, teaching her, showing pride in her, showing disappointment when she merited it.

He tried to kill her, a slow agonizing death, the little voice whispered.

Rose pushed that voice back. She refused to believe Wintergreen had been wrong about him loving her, that all the actions her father had taken were all part of a manipulation. 

Somewhere, her father had gotten lost. And somehow, she had to help him find his way.

* * *

The criminal mastermind guides the gifted boy, taunts him, and provokes him.

The boy responds every time, sometimes with surprising results, winning a narrow victory, forcing the man to regroup. 

As an antagonist, Slade can watch him, probe his weaknesses, and find the soft spots.

As his master, he exploits those, begins to shape his perfect apprentice.

But it as uneasy allies that the final layer of the eternal ties is added.

Robin's first concern after Trigon falls is where Slade has gone.

Slade's concern is strictly biding time, for when the boy is a man, and comes to him.

* * *

Oliver is the one that makes the peace. Just as Bruce connived for Ollie to come to terms with Clark, the sneaky archer fixes it to where Bruce and Hal have to relearn the old rapport.

Five days later, reporting back from the mission that had needed their skills, Bruce thinks about Ollie's ailment that caused Bruce to have to go.

A smile tries to escape to his lips, as Hal brushes past, gripping his shoulder in passing.

He'll have to be sure to send the archer a 'get well' card…after he and Hal get back from their shared break.

* * *

He should have been used to the speedster's ability to randomly switch gears and move in a different direction. It was what speedsters apparently did. Flash's logic could only be fathomed by Flash himself.

Logic just could not penetrate the extreme confusion Bruce felt when the speedster zipped up, declared it a no brooding day, and proceeded to kiss him for a lengthy time.

Apparently, once Wally made up his mind, he became intent on carrying through. And Bruce was just along for the ride as the kiss penetrated his darkness.

Sometimes, Flash logic was the best logic of all.

* * *

Some had called them the greatest romance in the League. Others had scoffed and said it could never last, the impetuous girl and her much older, less mature archer.

They proved those doubters wrong, after the usual bumps and pit-stops of a hero's life.

The day Oliver Queen won his Pretty Bird back, he walked on cloud nine. Two years later, they had a fairy tale wedding in their civilian lives, followed by a reception attended by most of the League.

Happily ever after tasted sweet, as he held his bride close in front of all their friends and allies.

* * *

He still wasn’t sure about his Hellcat's choice, but he would not argue with her. Instead, he agreed to come over and help pack, so he could meet the child she was sacrificing her calling for.

Ted did not hit it off right away with the girl, who viewed him and every move he made with suspicion. He tried hard not to focus on her, throwing a few feints Dinah's way and laughing when it turned into a mini sparring match.

And then he saw Sin's eyes.

He was pretty sure he would have a new student by year's end.

* * *

Rogue's in agony, knowing the fate of her son and her husband lies in the balance, against the fate of the entire world. She's the one left, though, the one who has to take everything that's been done, all the people forged in the crucible of the Cullings, under the hand of Apocalypse. She has to put the mother aside, and be the leader now. Then Iceman asks her a simple question, which encompasses everything she feels.

"Ah'm honestly not sure, Bobby. All ah know for certain is that tonight, one way or another... The Age of Apocalypse is OVER!"

* * *

Dinah had only wanted to make sure there weren't going to be any conflicts between her and Diana. They'd rarely served in close proximity, and they both had their own style of leadership, their own way of handling the men they had befriended.

She never would have suspected that the Amazon respected her half as much as she professed to.

Or that there would ever have been a kiss so searing, so intense that she truly felt on fire.

Diana had welcomed her as a sister…and all that meant to an Amazon.

Dinah thought she could get used to that.

* * *

He turned away, and she threw out the whip, catching his wrist and jerking him back around. As usual, he wrapped his fist around the leather, and used it to pull her to him. As soon as she was in his arm range, she pushed herself up, her lips brushing his lightly and sensuously.

He drew up his cape, enfolding her within it, pressing the kiss more deeply, pressing her for her promise.

A soft sigh and a twist, and she sprang away.

The promise could not be his, so long as Gotham needed her Caped Crusader as a guardian.

* * *

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Aww, c'mon. Think of the team we would make?"

"Team Blue is not happening! I have a heart condition!"

"Yeah yeah, Michael mentioned that."

"You talked to Booster?" The aggravated man threw his hands up in the air, frustrated beyond belief.

"Had to be sure he wasn't going to be jealous. So what about it, Beetle? Beetle and Devil, Team Blue, to the rescue."

"No, no, no, and NO!!!!" The man walked away, leaving his antagonist wondering just where he had failed to get the point across.

"I wonder what Blue Jay is up to these days?"


End file.
